marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dane DeHaan
Dane DeHaan portrayed Harry Osborn in The Amazing Spider-Man 2. Significant roles *Jesse D'Amato in In Treatment (2010) *Timbo in True Blood (2011) *Andrew Detmer in Chronicle (2012) *Cricket Pate in Lawless (2012) *Lucien Carr in Kill Your Darlings (2013) Quotes *"My guilty pleasure is superhero movies, I love superhero movies. I think a lot of them are really actually great movies. A lot of times people say ʻOh all the same thing.’ For instance, like Spider-Man; I've seen that superhero movie before, a lot. But, it wasn't necessarily anything new to me, but I thought they did it so well and it was such a human story. Those are the kind of stories, for me, that inspire me." *"You know, I would love to be in Spider-Man. I have a lot of respect for Andrew Garfield as a person and an artist and a lot of respect for Marc Webb as a person and an artist. If that opportunity were to come along, I would be really flattered and humbled to be a part of it. But that’s about it for now I guess." *"Well, I know there’s a lot of names being tossed around and rumors and stuff, but again, it’s a project I would love to do and if the opportunity would come along and the offer would come along, I would love to do it. Until then, I don't think it’s worth speculating or creating rumors." *"We're already here, and I've been preparing. Right now it's just about getting all my work done and bulking up a little bit. I'll start shooting fairly soon in New York." *"I work out incredibly intensely six days a week and I eat every two hours. Mostly proteins and veggies. I consume at least 3,000 calories a day. I’ve already gained seven pounds in six weeks! I weigh more right now than I’ve ever weighed in my whole life. I’ve always constantly had trouble putting on weight, so it’s actually a whole lot for me." *''“It’s awesome. It really is. It’s human and it’s deep and it’s also epic and still a huge superhero movie. But it all makes sense and it all comes from very human elements and I think people are really going to love it.”'' *"First of all, Chronicle was about a kid with an abusive father. Place Beyond the Pines is about a kid who doesn't know who his father is, and they're very different relationships. Obviously with Harry Osborn, the privilege of it is another dynamic. The relationship Harry has with Norman is a different dynamic. Every son has a relationship with their father, whether that father is there or not, and that always has an effect on the person whether they admit it or not. There's a lot of different ways those relationships are complicated." *"I dunno, I mean Franco did his thing, I'll do my thing." *"I don't think you have to be a fan of something to do the job. I think ultimately it's important that I'm familiar with past takes on the Osborn story, more for like common, know-it-all 'cause it's stuff I should know. My job as an actor is the same job, whether it’s a comic book movie or a gritty Derek Cianfrance drama, or a Chronicle, or a Lawless, which is to take a character and, for lack of better word, to breathe life into it. I'm a fan of acting!.... I don't read comic books, but I love the last Batman franchise, Sam Raimi's second Spider-Man was pretty sick. The first Iron Man was really great, I couldn't wait for Captain America to come out. Those are my guilty pleasures for sure." *"I made my first ever movie with Chris Cooper, this movie Amigo directed by John Sayles, we made in the Philippines four years ago. And at the time I was a little scared of him, but he was so nice to me and I really, honestly, I have moments looking back on it where I truly looked up to him. So I’m really excited that he’s playing my father, because I think he’s just amazingly talented and I look up to him like a father and I think that that relationship will be really easy to form, for sure." *"I'm pretty much there. I'm pretty much ready to shoot. I'm totally good to go. I feel like I'm ready to be Harry Osborn. It's not about becoming super bulky. It's about becoming fit. Harry Osborn, he's a trust-fund baby. He probably has personal trainers. He probably has someone making his food. He's going to look like he works out, so I have to look like I work out — but I don't have to look like Christian Bale as Batman. It's not that extreme. I just look a lot better naked." *"I’m not sure. I think that having to believe fantastical circumstances is exactly the same as having to believe any sort of imaginary circumstance. It’s just a different set of circumstances. No matter what it is, it’s not actually reality and you actually have to fool yourself into believing that it’s actually happening. It’s just a different set of circumstances that you’re forced to believe." *"I’m not sure yet. The scripts keep getting better and the opportunities keep getting more exciting, so I’m having a lot of fun." *"It’s certainly going be my version. Ultimately my job is to portray a living, breathing human being and to act truthfully under imaginary circumstances. Sometimes you know that involves terrorizing an entire city, sometimes that involves getting intimate with Michael C. Hall Your Darlings, and sometimes that involves playing a billionaire scion." *"Everybody has their own set of circumstances and problems, and I think you know Harry Osborn certainly got a list of problems. Just because he goes home and sleeps in his penthouse at night and has a ton of money doesn’t mean he’s a happy person." *"The trailer comes out in three days, and a lot will be revealed then. I'm an Osborn. It's a blurry photo. Just wait until you see the trailer. I'm really excited for everybody to see it and for people to learn all sorts of things about it and see how kick-ass it's going to be." *"When you first meet Harry he's just graduated from high school, and he has to come back to New York to help deal with Oscorp, and its legacy, and his father. He also sees Peter Parker for the first time in a long time; they were childhood friends. So it's really about Harry having a friendship with Peter and an allegiance to Peter, but also being the heir apparent to Oscorp, and having to deal with that. Yeah, and it's a friendship that... I mean, they haven't been friends for such a long time, but they definitely both feel like they used to be best friends, and ideally they would love to rekindle that friendship." *"It's becoming very obvious that all of these villains are originating from within Oscorp, in one way or the other. There are things that Harry feels he owes Peter, and things he needs from Peter, there are things he feels he needs from Spider-Man, and then there's his responsibility to Oscorp. It's a very complicated storyline, really cool and dynamic." *"The first makeup test we did was more cartoony, but we wanted to bring it more into the organic, realistic world that Marc Webb created. There was a shot of my teeth growing and then I shatter them. And then there was my nails growing. Maybe we’ll see it in the director’s cut." Category:The Amazing Spider-Man cast